Trust me
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Sam disapears and when Dean reaches the end of his year,he's back.Hard to summerise.Just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Supernaturalers.Please be kind.This is my first serious(I hope it's serious) piece of writting.

I normaly write funny stuff(well what I think people will think is funny) anyway getting back on track.This story kinda starts out after All Hell Breaks Loose part 2.As i'm an England girl I

haven't seen Season 3.My 10 year old daughter has read all the spoilers on the website and I have decided to wait.So here's my version of Season 3.

SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL

**Fides mihi: chapter 1**

**(trust me : chapter 1)**

**11 and a half months ago**

**Dean opens tlooks back at Sam "Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the cemetry."he car door and **

**Sam gives a side glance at Dean then opens the passenger door and gets out.Slamming the door shut he walks into Bobby's house.**

**"I guess your still pissed then." Dean moves from the car and closes the door.He walks up to Bobby and Ellen who have just steeped out of the truck."You guy's okay?"**

**"Gotta say,bit of a shock seeing your daddy there kiddo." Bobby places his hand on Deans shoulder "How's Sam?"**

**"Good question.Pity I don't know the answer.Hasn't said a word." Dean attempts a smile at Ellen "Makes a change though.Normally can't shut he kid up."**

**Picking up a box from the back of the truck Ellen turns her head "Just give him time.We're all tired.Maybe after some sleep and food we'll all feel better."**

**"Yeah maybe." Dean takes the box from Ellen and walks to Bobby's house."Sam!" He places the box down on one of the kitchen chairs "Sam! We gotta put this stuff away.Are you gonna help or what?" Deans hands land on his hips.Giving his head a slight shake he moves into the hallway."Sammmy.Get your butt here and help." Muttering to himself "I should have bargained from a less grumpier Sam." Dean enters the main room.Each wall and corner are piled with books.From floor to ceiling.In the centre are two large sofa's and a dark wood coffee table,which also has a pile of books on it.On one of the sofa's is a pile of clothes,probley Bobby's washing.On the other is Sam laying on his side with his head at one end and his feet at the other.His eye's are shut.His breathing even.Dean leans agaisnt the door frame.Looking at Sam.His mind flicks back to after Sam was stabbed.Him lying there on that mattress,dead.Not breathing,heart beat gone.**

**"Dean?" Bobby breaks him from his thoughts.**

**"Sorry Bobby.Got distracted." Dean continues to look at Sam.**

**Bobby looks at Sam and then at Dean "How about a beer? Or something I could do with a whisky" Bobby pats Dean on the back and heads to the kitchen.**

**"Yeah sounds good." Dean follows the older hunter into the kitchen and accepts the glass of whiskey ."Glad it's over." Dean gulps he drink down in one and places the glass in front of Bobby.**

**Pouring Dean another drink Bobby meets him in the eye "He'll be fine you know.I'm still recovering from what has happened,he just needs a bit longer."**

**"I know." Dean takes a small sip of Whiskey "I just that,ugh,dammit.I just thought that after we killed the demon we would be celebrating like no bodies buisness.But all I feel like is shit."**

**"You should." Dean turns around and finds Sam standing in the doorway.**

**"Sammy please just..." Before Dean can finish Sam storms over to the table a grabs the Whiskey bottle.He raises the bottle to his mouth and takes a sip.Looking at Dean then Bobby,he raises the bottle in gesture then takes it with him when he leaves the kitchen.**

**Dean pushes his chair back and stands.Before his feet can move Bobby's hand is around his wrist."Leave him be for a while.He's had a lot to deal with."**

**Looking at the now empty doorway "I just need to...to.." He slumps back in the chair "I don't know what I need to do.I did the right thing.Why can't he see that?"**

**"I think there is to much stuff going on right now.I also think that everyone is tired.Ellen is already in bed.She's leaving early in the morning.I'll probably sleep for a week.So you and Sam can talk in the morning." Bobby puts the glasses in the sink.Turning round to face Dean he raises an eyebrow "What you waiting for.Get to bed."**

**Nodding to himself Dean leaves the kitchen and heads to their room.Stepping in the room he can tell that Sam has not been there.He crosses the room and sits on the edge of one of the beds.He kicks of his boots and lays down on his back."Sammy" Just above a whisper.It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Waking up and looking across to the other bed.Dean can easily see that Sam didn't make it to bed.Pulling his boots on he heads downstairs."Thought you were sleeping for a week?"**

**Bobby moves the paper from in front of his face and lays it on the table "Yeah I was,kinda got interrupted."**

**"Did Ellen sneak into your bed and.."**

**Bobby raises a hand and pulls a face that says 'yuck' "Don't even go there.It's far to early.Anyway it was Sam."**

**Dean looks around the kitchen and at the hallway behind him."Sam?" Receiving a nod he continues "Where is he anyway?Didn't come to bed.Guess he still pissed then?"**

**Looking straight at Dean Bobby leans down from his chair a picks up two empty whisky bottles and places them on the table infront of him."He's pissed alright,but not the angry kind."**

**"Sam drunk those?" Dean pointed at them.Getting a quick nod from Bobby he spoke again "Where is he?"**

**"Passed out on the sofa.After he woke me up looking for another bottle I made him sit there and then he passed out.Thought you said Sam was a two beer man."  
**

**Turning in the doorway Dean looks over his shoulder "When he isn't pissed he normally is." Dean steps into the main room and finds Sam laying on his stomach.His legs hanging over one of the sofas arms.His own arms hanging onto the floor.Dean stands infront of him.Reaching out to push the hair away from his brothers eye's "Sam!" He shakes his brothers arm gently.Getting no response he shakes a bit harder "SAM!".**

**Sams head moves just a tiny bit.Mumbles coming from his mouth.**

**Squating down infront of his baby brother Dean runs a hand through his own hair."Sleep it of Sammy." Dean rises and heads back to the kitchen.He makes himself a strong cup of coffee and walks past Bobby,giving him a weak smile."I'm gonna shower." He leaves and heads of for his shower.**

**He turns the water to how hot he likes it and steps nder the spray.The water runs over hhis body.His hands and forhead resting agaisnt the tiles.All thoughts of seeing his baby brother getting stabbed,carrying to the filthry mattress,the deal with the crossroad demons,finding Sam alive,the cemetry'pure Sammy'.Those eyes.Yellow evil eyes.Shouting from outside brings him out of his thoughts.Dean turns the water off and grabs a towel.He quickly dries and gets dressed.The shouting from downstairs getting louder,more heated.**

**"I said give me the keys" Sam makes a grab for the keys in Bobby's hands. on just sit down.You look like shit." Bobby pulls his arm back,stuffing the keys into his back pocket.**

**"Don't make me..." Sam stops when he sees Dean coming up behind Bobby.**

**"Sam?" Dean looks from Sam to Bobby and back again."What's going on?"**

**"He wants to go for a drive.I told him I didn't think it was a good idea." Bobby looks to Sam.**

**"If I want to go for I drive I can.So just give me the keys."**

**"Sam.Bobby's right.You've been drinking and..."**

**Sam takes a step forward,holds out his hand.Speaking through gritted teeth he looks at Bobby "You are not my Dad! My dad fucked off.Give me the fucking key!."**

**Jaw dropping,Dean steps infront of Bobby "Sam,that is way outta line and you know it.Bobby has..."**

**"What Dean?.Huh? What has Bobby done?" Shaking his hand out for the keys he raises his head "Cos I gotta tell,the only thing that's coming to my mind is that he is quite happy to lie along with you.So if you wanna beat that,let me know." Sam moves closer "Keys!"**

**Dean studies his brother for a second 'pure Sammy'.Shaking his head he looks over his shoulder at the older hunter. "Just give him the keys Bobby."**

**Bobbys face scrunches up then release it "What? Dean you can't be serious,look at him.He won't..." He didn't have time to finish.Dean was pulling the keys out from the old mans pocket.**

**"Here" Dean places the keys in his brothers hand."Drive safely."**

**Sam mumbles something as he walks past Dean."What?" Sam stops at his brothers question."What did you say?"**

**Not turning around,a low growl came from Sam "I said,What ya gonna sell if I don't?" Sam takes a deep breath and walks out of the house.**

**"Dean do you think that was a good idea?" Dean looked up at Bobby "He's in no right mind to drive."**

**"Let him figure that out for himself." He walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains.He watches Sam leaning agaisnt the car,palms lying flat on the roof.."He needs to understand." He looks back at the older man "I got a year left and the quicker he sorts his head out the better."**

**Bobby catches Deans eye "I think that's the problem." He raises his hand to stop Dean from speaking "I'm not taking sides.Just try and understand where he's at.You were there once but you had someone to help you after John." Lowering his hand Bobby leaves the room.**

**Dean looks out the window again.The car is still there.Sam is leaning back on the door.Arms hanging by his sides.Eyes red with tears.When Sam looks up he lets go of the curtain and sits in the armchair behind him."Dammit Sammy." He watches Sam through the gap in the curtains.**

**"Thought you could use this." Bobby stands in front of Dean,a glass of whiskey held out.**

**Dean takes the glass "Thanks." He takes a mouthfall.**

**"You boys need to talk.It's gonna end up killing you." Bobby sits next to Dean.**

**"I know.I know." Dean looks at his brother.**

**Sam's body slides down the car,hitting the ground with a thump.Sam pulls his knees up tight to his chest,places his head on his knees."Mom." Sam looks up to the cloudless sky "Mom.Help me.I need help.Please."He rubs away the tears on his face."Deans going to die and I don't know if I can stop it.Mom I need help,please.I need to know what to do.What do I do?Just tell me what to do." Using the cuff of his shirt he wipes his face.He looks around the junk yard."I need to know what to do."With one final glance at the sky,he pushes himself to his feet and starts to walk.**

**"Sammy?" Dean walks down the front steps."Where you going?"**

**Sam stops and turns to face his brother. "For a walk."**

**"I'll come with you and we can talk." Dean stops moving when Sam raises his hand.**

**"Please." Sam gives Dean a quick smile "I just need to be alone.I just need...I just.." A single tear falls "I won't be long.Just give me a bit of time.Okay."**

**Swollowing the lump in his throat Dean gives a quick nod."Bobby's cooking.Don't wanna miss that."**

**"Sounds great." Sam looks to behind Dean and then back to his brother "Dean?"**

**"Yeah Sammy" Dean looks at his brother.**

**"Um,I um,It's just that,I"**

**"I know.Me too."**

**"Dean.Your my big brother and I love you." Sam lets out a quick smile before turning around and walking away.**

**Dean whispers "I love you too Sammy."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fides mihi: Chapter 2**

**(Trust me : Chapter 2)**

**Present Day**

**"Yeah,thanks Ellen.Just promise you'll keep on looking for me." Dean leans agaisnt his car,looking at the trees around him.**

**"You know I will.Dean,i'm sorry I really am.I guess he never wanted to be found." Ellen replies through the phone "Sweetie,I will look,I promise."**

**"I still don't understand why he disappeard.He told me he was going for a walk.11 and a half months,that's a hell of a long walk." Dean bites his bottom lip.HE looks up when Bobby's truck pulls up."Hey Ellen,I gotta go.Bobby's here.Ellen?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm not good with this but I am thankful for everything you have done for me and Sam.Even when you tried to kill us after Jo.But really I am happy we met.I hope,I hope you and Jo sort things out."**

**"I'm sure we will one day.Dean I" Ellen's voice cracks "Your Daddy would be so proud of you Dean cos I know I am.I just wish that we could have stopped this deal and found Sam."**

**"Thanks.Bye." He shuts his phone before he hears any more."Bobby you don't have to do this."**

**"I know,but I want to." Bobby sits and leans back agaisnt the Impala.Picking up an old grey bag,he pulls out a pack of beer "Want one?"**

**"Am I a good looking boy?" The beers moved away before he reaches it "What the..?"**

**"You ain't neither one of those so I take it as a no." He drinks from his own bottle.**

**"Shut your cake hole old man.Dying man here,give me my beer."Dean takes the offered beer and sits down next to Bobby.**

**"I'm sorry Dean."**

**Dean streatches his legs out in front "About what?"**

**"About everything.About not being able to find Sam,not being able to stop this damn deal.I wish I could have solved both for ya."Bobby rest his beer on his leg.**

**"You know." Dean runs his fingers through his hair "I trained Sam,if he didn't want to be found,he could do it.I just wish he didn't.These last eleven months have been nothing but phone calls,searching even dead ends.They could have been time for us.But." Dean drinks half the bottle of beer down "as always you can't turn back time,you can only move forward.As for the deal,thanks for trying.I appretiate it,I do.But I knew there was never going to be anyway out.I just wish you'd change your mind and go home.From what I had seen last time there were hell hounds,it wasn't pretty."**

**"Well," Bobby pulls a book out from the bag "We've got a few hours to waste so I thought i'd have another look.Just incase I missed something."**

**Grabbing another beer Dean gives a megawatt smile "Oh goody!"**

**Dean pulls his phone out from his pocket.He scrolls down until he reaches Sam's number.He had called Sam's phone at least ten times a day since he disappeared.He looks at Bobby,head stuck in the book,he presses the call button and listens. "This is Sam,leave a message..Beep...".Dean ends the call.Something catches his eye.He nudges Bobby and pulls his gun out from the back of his trousers.**

**"What?" Bobby copies Deans actions.**

**"Somethings there." Dean pushes himself.**

**"Dean Winchester,my my my.Look at you." A dark haired woman appears to his right.**

**"Come to collect in person.Huh,nice to know i'm that important." Dean gives her a wink "Your a bit early though.I was going to have a nice cup of cocoa and paint my nails."**

**"Very funny,your a funny guy." She turns and looks at Bobby "Bobby Singer,you know that's not going to work on me so put it away."**

**"Shut up bitch." Bobby raises his gun higher.**

**"Nice manners." She looks back at Dean."Where's Sammy? "**

**"None of your buisness." Dean steps closer "Your here for me,so take me.Leave him out of it."**

**She raises a smile "You see,that's where your wrong.As much as I want to,i'm not here for you."**

**Deans frowns "What's that suppose to mean.If your not here for me then why are you here?"**

**She steps closer,stops just infront of Dean "I'm here to deliever you something."**

**Not releasing his glare on the Demon,Dean steps closer "I don't have time for your..."**

**"Shhh,oh for crying out loud.You Winchesters are so stubborn and rude." Moving back the demon waves her hand in the direction of the trees "It's your lucky day,I do believe you'd want to get that." The Demon turns around and walks away,calling over her shoulder "Say hello to Sammy for me."**

**Dean and Bobby watch her disappear.**

**"Did you do something?" Dean looks up at the older man.**

**"Didn't do anything." Bobby removes his cap and brushes a hand trough his hair.Replacing the cap he points to the trees "What do you think she means?"**

**"I haven't go a clue.I'm still figuring out how i'm still here." Dean studies his hands like there new."What do you think happened?"**

**"I'm in your club.I just don't know.Except that i'm glad your still here."**

**"Me too.Believe me I am,but what's the catch?They wouldn't just stop the deal.There has to be..." Dean stops at looks out to the trees.**

**"Dean?" Bobby follows his stare "What is it?"**

**"She,the,the Demon said say hi to Sammy." Dean heads towards the trees.**

**Following behind Bobby scans around "What do you think that means?"**

**Dean stops,raising a hand."The package she was talking about maybe it has..." Dean places a finger to his lips "Listen."**

**A small sound can be heard,it's faint,but it's there.**

**Dean faces Bobby "Do you here that?"**

**"It could be anything.It could be a trap." Bobby pulls his gun back out." But I guess we're going any way."**

**Both hunters step into the trees.Arms held at eyelevel,guns aimed ahead.They both take steady steps.Keeping every movement quiet.Eye's searching every area to be seen.The noise gets louder.**

**"It's this way." Bobby tilts his head to the right."Sounds like whimpering.A dog or cat?"**

**Dean shrugs "Could be.Lets just find out when we get there." He gesture for Bobby to continue walking.**

**As they get closer the whimpering changes,it merges together,creating words 'gelu,gelu,gelu'**

**Stopping in his tracks Dean looks out into the trees ahead "Did you here that?"**

**"Yeah."Bobby moves and stands next to Dean."If I was to be honest,that sounds like..."**

**"Gelu?" Looking beside him and getting a nod,Dean steps forward "What the hell does that mean?"**

**"It's Latin" The older hunter raises his gun higher "means cold,you should know that,your daddy taug.." Bobby stops when he notices Dean almost stopping.**

**Dean abrubtly stops.His eyes widening as far as they could.Infront of him is what was making the noise.The constant reciting of the Latin.Lying on the ground,curled into a tight ball and visibly shaking with skin looking blacker than coal,was Sam. He could tell it was Sam.Even under the dirt,the bones poking through tight shin and the hair covering most of the marked face.He could tell it was Sam.**

**"Gelu.gelu,gelu,gelu." Sam's voice shock from the ground.**

**Dean couldn't move.His feet stuck to the floor.After all the time searching for Sammy,he's here.Listening to the whimpers Dean breaks away from his mind space.**

**"Bobby,go get some blankets and water from the car." He doesn't wait for a reply.He steps closer to Sam.**

**He kneels next to his brother,listening to him repeating over and over 'cold'.He brushes away the hair from Sam's face.He pulls his hand back quick when Sam snarls."Hey,hey,it's okay,you're okay." Risking it again he reaches out.Just as his hand reaches his face he see's tears sliding across Sam's face."It's okay,shhhh.I'm here." He wipes away his own tears."God Sammy where have you been?"**

**Bobby returns with the blankets and water.Automaticaly opening them up and tucking them in tight around Sam.He passes the water to Dean."How's he?"**

**Dean unscrews the bottle "Honestly,I don't know." Dean reaches out to lift his brothers head so he can drink,but stops when Sam snarls,"Okay."**

**"Haud" Sam's voice is dry.**

**Dean looks across at Bobby. "That's latin again.He said no?"**

**Nodding in agreement Bobby looks at his watch "Yeah.So far he's only spoken in Latin.We need to get him out of here."**

**"I know some Latin." Dean gives a quick study of his surroundings "I don't know how,he won't let me touch him."**

**"I got some morhine in the car." Bobby raises a hand when Dean begins to talk."It'll knock him out.Give us a chance to look at him.See if there's anything wrong."**

**Dean lowers himself into Sam's space.For the first time he notices that Sam's eye's are closed.pain etching around the lids.Lips pulled tight together."Do it."**

**Please leave a review fror me.I don't care if it's good or bad.Just hearing from you guy's would be great.In the next couple of chapters there is going to be some Latin.I would like to know if you would like translation or not and if you do how in (--) next to the word or at the end of the chapter.Thank you for taking time to read my chapters so far.**

Bring on Asylum 08.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everybody that has read my story so far and thank you for your kind reviews.I am truely greatful.I hope this next chapter meets your approval.

They gave Sam the morphine.After waiting for ten minutes Sam finally fell into a sedated sleep.Dean refused Bobby's help at helping his brother to the car.He placed one arm under Sam's legs and the other around Sam's back.Lifting him up Dean noticed straight away how light his brother was.Still wrapped in the blankets he carried him to the car.Bobby drove while Dean sat in the back,not letting Sam go.He did the Sam and carried Sam to one of the bedrooms.He laid him on one of the beds and unwrapped him from the cocoon of blankets.

" Bobby what do you think happened to him?" Dean starts to remove the rotton clothing that covering his brother.

Bobby knelt on the otherside of the bed and holds up a wash cloth for Dean to take " I honestly don't know Dean.But whatever it was it doesn't look good."

Sam's body is covered in dirt and blood.There isn't any room that shows clean skin.Dean begins wiping away some of the filth that covers Sam.He starts to wipe across Sam's forehead,gradually working his way across the rest of his face.

Dean pulls the cloth back when his notices Sam's eye's fluttering " Sam?"

" I'll get some more morphin." Bobby pushes himself up."

" No.Wait!Hey Sammy." Dean rests his hand on one of Sam's "Sam? Hey come on kiddo.Wake up for..." Deans words are cut short as he flys across the room.His breath disappearing as he hits the chest of drawers.His head knocking agaisnt the corner of the unit." What the..?"

" Dean you okay?" Bobby moves himself over to the young hunter.

" I'm fine.What the hell was that?" Dean lets out a small wince as he touches the small cut on his head."Bobby?"

The sound of his name has Bobby looking behind him.Sam is off the bed and crouching down in the corner.Eye's darting around the room.Breaths coming in quick and sharp.Teeth clenched together,his lips shaking.His body ready to pounce like a wild animal.

" Qua sum ego?" (Where am I?) His voice raw,unused.

Dean places one arm across Bobby's chest holding him back.He side steps infront of the older man."Sam.It's okay.It's okay." He holds out his hand."It's okay.You're safe."

" Qua sum ego?" (Where am I?) Sam's eye's half close.He snarls behind his clenched teeth.

" He's asking where he is." Bobby's voice makes Dean jump.

" You're at Bobby's." Dean takes a step forward " Bobby's house.You're okay." Dean stops moving when Sam pushes further into the wall."Bobby?"

Bobby leans forward and whispers into Deans ear "Say tutus.It means safe."

Dean gives a quick nod " Tutus.Domus."(safe,home).Dean hears a 'huh' from behind. He turns back to Bobby " Pastor Jim taught us some words."

Sam's head tilts to the left.

Raising his arms,palms facing outwards Dean moves closer " Tutus.Domus."

" Sabsisto." (stop.)

" Teres." (fine) Dean lowers his hands and sits where he was standing.Looking at his brother half naked he can see him shaking.Keeping both eye's on Sam Dean reaches to beside him and pulls the blanket from the bed.He holds it out towards Sam."Byssus."(blanket)

Sam's eye's dart between Dean and the blanket.Dean can see the uncertainty in his face.Sam's forehead creases and uncreases.Dean watches his brother studying the item held out to him.Dean can't stop looking at his younger brother.The way Sam was looking at him made him hurt.The trust they had had all their lives was no longer there.

Sam reaches out a shaking arm.His fingers graze agaisnt the blanket and with a sharp move he pulls his arm back in.He looks at his hand,moving it around like he has just noticed it was there.His head lifts up studying the blanket again.He reaches out and grabs it.He pulls it agaisnt his chest.Hands grasping it firmly.

Dean takes another blanket from the bed and wraps it around his shoulders " Gelu."(cold).He shakes his body for effect.Hoping that Sam will copy him.

Sam's eyes widen and looks at the item in his hands.Slowly letting go Sam moves from his croutching position and sits on the floor.Eye's never leaving Deans.His head tilts to the right.He reaches down and pulls the blanket around himself,covering his bare shoulders and back.

" Bonus." (good) .Dean pinches his fingers together and places them on his lips " Esca?"(food)

Bobby makes his way to the door "Keep at it.I'll get some water and food." Bobby leaves Dean to settle Sam.

Dean repeats his motion " Esca?"

Sam pulls the blanket tighter and moves his eye's around the room before settling them on Dean " Sic"(yes)

" Teres"(fine).

They sit starring at each other.Dean waiting for Sam to recognise him and Sam waiting for an attack.

Deans trance is broken when he hears Bobby's footsteps outside the door.Slowly releasing his watch of Sam Dean turns and looks at Bobby.He accepts a glass of water and a plate containg some chicken.

" Didn't know what he would take.Just got what I had." Bobby moves back.Keeping a watch on Sam.

" Thanks." Dean places the glass and plate infront of his legs."Aqua"(water) he points to the glass."Esca."(food) He points to the plate.

Sam leans back agaisnt the wall pulling his knees to his chest.

Dean pushes them a few feet away.Closer to Sam."Vos"(you)

Sam looks at the food and water then back at Dean.He slowly uncurls one of his hands and holds it out.The plate slides across the carpet until it knocks agaisnt his own feet.

Deans watches the plate move.Looking back at the older hunter Dean mouths "Holy shit!"

Bobby just nods in return.Gesturing back to Sam.

He looks back.Sam has the meat in his hand.Eye's still resting on Dean.Dean mimes eating.Placing his hand to his mouth.Taking a bite and chewing.Sam copies.He takes a bite and swallows.Dean encourages him to eat more by repeating the actions.But stops when the glass starts to move towards Sam.The glass stops next to the plate making a clinking sound.Deans sits and watches as Sam stares at the glass at his feet.Like it was the most important thing in the world.

" Cambibo"(drink up).Dean waits for Sam to look up then mimes the action of drinking.

The glass rises from the floor and lands cupped in Sam's hand.He watches the water swirling in the glass.Sam places a finger into the water and Bobby and Dean watch as the water begins to swirl faster,bubbles rising to the surfice.Taking his finger out Sam drinks down the liquid in two gulps.He raises his eyes and the glass floats back onto the carpet.

" Dean I think you and I need to talk." Bobby walks to the door.

Dean doesn't move " I can't leave him Bobby." Dean notices that Sam is observing their conversation."Do you think he understands us? English I mean?"

Looking at Sam he can see questionning in his eye's " I don't think he does.Try."Bobby prompts.

" Hey.My names Dean.Remember me.Your bigger handsome brother?"

Both of them watch Sam.His eye's wondering around the room and back at them.Fingers twitching agaisnt each other.

" Try it in Latin." Bobby whispers to Dean.

" I'm really glad I payed some attention to Pastor Jim and they always said that Sam was always the learner." Dean closes his eye's and takes a deep breath.He opens them and points to his chest."Meus nomen est Dean."(my name is Dean)

" Vos Dean"(you Dean.) Sam repeats the words one small finger pointing at Dean.

Letting out a sigh of relief Dean continues " Sic Dean."(yes Dean). He points to Sam "Operor vos tereo vestri nomen?"(Do you know your name?)

" Bestia" (Beast). Sam hands grasp each other.Holding on tight to the blanket around him.

" Did he just call himself a beast?" Bobby takes a step closer to Dean.

Dean's heart snapped. "Haud.Bestia.Vos Sam." (No.Beast.You Sam.)

Sam gives him a quick glare before pulling himself into tight ball.He leans himself to the right so he ends up on the floor.Sam pulls the blanket around himself.His body letting out tiny shivers.Dean removes his own blanket and holds it out.

" Cubitum ire."( go to sleep). He drops the blanket on the carpet.

Sam reaches out and the blanket flies into his hand.He pulls the blanket close.Holding on tightly.His eye's search the room.Moving from window,to door from floor to ceiling.

" Tutus.Vos tutus.Fides mihi."(Safe.Your safe.Trust me.) Dean wipes away the tears resting on his eyelids."Fides mihi." He watches Sam close his eyes."Tutus."

" Lets talk!" Bobby pulls Dean up by his arm.

Dean follows,leaving the door open and stops just outside.He leans agaisnt the wall and slides down until he is sitting again." Bobby what the hell is going on?"

" I haven't got a clue.Holy water didn't work." Bobby smirks.

Dean's head shoots up." Holy water!You gave him holy water.What would have happened if he did turn? Christ sake Bobby."

" I'm sorry.I am.But we both knew it had to be done." Bobby pulls his cap of and sctratches his head " I'm gonna need to hit the books and make some calls.Need to find out where he been for the last eleven months."

Dean braces his hands eitherside of himself " I am " He pushes himself up " Going to watch him."

" Call if you need me.We don't know what he's been through or how he is going to react when he wakes up.Just make sure your prepeared."

" I am NOT going to shoot my brother!" Deans face harderns " I am not going to kill him."

" I didn't say that.Just be prepared.You could fly out the window next time!" Bobby replaces his cap.

" Okay." Deans hands scrub agaisnt his tired face." I'm sorry Bobby.Go and look.I'll call." Dean blows out a shaky breath and walks back into the room.

He sits leaning his back agaisnt the bed.Sam is lying a few feet infront.He watches Sam's body move with each breath he takes.Fingers rubbing agaisnt the roughness off the blanket.His eyes moving under closed lids."What happened Sammy? Where have you been? Huh? You must have done something for me to get out of that deal.I just wish that you were here.My Sammy was here." He continues to watch his brothers sleeping form until his own eyes close and he falls into sleep.

Dean is woken by a noise coming from his left.He opens one eye slightly,just enough to see.Sam is crouched crawling along the floor.HIs hands spread wide like a lions paws.Dean keeps himself as still as possible.Keeping his breathing even as if still in sleep.Sam stops a few feet away from his side.He watches Sam watching him.Eye's searching over his body.Hands gradually coming off the floor to near his body.Dean can see questions running through Sam's eyes like a curious child.Sam left hand reaches up just an inch from his face.Dean waits for it to reach his cheek.Suddenly Sams hand pulls back and his eyes widen,his face turning towards the door.Within a few seconds Sam is back in his corner pulling the blankets to his chest,eyes wide with fear.

" Dean" Bobby's voice travels through the doorway before he steps inside.

" Shhh" Dean places a finger on his lips.

Looking over at Sam Bobby places his hand on the gun hidden in the pocket of his jeans.

" Don't" Deans voice carries a warning.

They both look at the younger man.Curled tight in the corner.Breaths sharp and breathing quick.HIs eye's frantically looking around the room and back to the two hunters." Volnero" (Hurt)

" Es vos volnero?(Are you hurt?) Dean pushes himself onto his knees.

Sam stops his searching and places his stare on Dean " Haud.Vos.Visio"(No.You.Head)

Bobby looks down at Dean.The small cut had gone." It's gone."

Dean reaches up finding the cut gone.He looks over at Sam,his fingers still moving over where his cut was."He healed me."

"You do realise he's a demon." Bobby's voice quiet and slow.

"Yeah,kinda got that already." Dean lowers his hands."Did you find anything out?"

"That's why I was coming back.Let's talk."

"Sounds good.What about Sammy?" Deans pulls himself up to his feet.

"There's salt on the window we'll just put some in the doorway.He won't get anywhere." Bobby walks out the room and enters with the salt.

Dean points to his brother." Mihi exsisto tergum.Subsisto hic."(I'll be back.Stay here.).Dean watches Bobby lay the salt before leaving the room with the older man.

They both stand at the top of the stairs.Bobby's hand scrubbing across his face and Deans eye's and ears focused on the room.

"Well,what did you find?"

Bobby blows out a deep breath "I've looked through the books that I thought had the answers."

"Stop with the chit chat and tell me.What has happened to Sam?!"  
"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know.You've got enough books to replant a forest and you've got nothing." Dean hand grabs at his hair,scrubbing across the scalp.

"The only facts we've got is that he's scared,can move things and heal you.It's not a lot Dean." Bobby steps back at Deans glare.

Dean notices Bobby's shocked face."I'm sorry.I just want to know what to do.He's my baby brother and it's killing me that I can't do anything."

"You will just have to keep doing what you're doing.He healed you so he must be starting to trust you.We need to see if there's any symbols on him.Any signs that can help us search."

"Okay.Okay.Let me see if he trust me enough to get closer.You stay here.From the way he retreated earlier he doesn't like you." Dean laughs "He's kinda like dad."

Bobby smiles "I bet you'd thought you would never say that."

"Not in a million years." Stopping at the doorway Dean looks over his shoulder at the older man."We're gonna get him back Bobby and whoever done this is gonna pay.You hear me?"

Bobby nods his head "I hear ya and I promise I will search under every stone.You have my word."

"I know.Thanks." Dean gives a weak smile."Thanks." He leaves Bobby standing there and goes to Sam.

Dean steps into the room.In the corner is just a pile of blankets.No Sam.He quickly scans the room making sure to check the salt near the window and door."BOBBY!"

Hearing his name the older hunter runs back up the stairs,hands grabbing the banister to pull himself up quicker.He rushes into the room."Dean?"

"He's gone.Sams gone." Deans hands rub over his face."He's gone.How the hell can he..." A crash from downstairs stops him talking."What the Hell?"

Both hunters pull out their guns and slowly move down the stairs,backs agaisnt the wall.Another crash sounds out shattering the silence.Dean signals to Bobby that he's going to check.He slowly steps infront of Bobby and raises his gun.

-------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading.I hope you enjoyed it.Please review because if you don't all the unicorns in the world will stop flying on their silver moonbeans and will stop shooting rainbows out of their arses.(My daughter loved that line.)

x x x x x x x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey i'm back.I am sorry it took a long time.I've been working extra hours plus moving.Good I wish I was a millionaire.No work just Jared and Jesen as my butlers.

I'm sorry it's going to be a quick chapter but I wanted to put something up so you won't forget me.

In the room Sam is standing near the window,his hand hitting agaisnt the cracked glass.There's blood running down his arm slowly dripping onto the carpet below.His eye's are shut,lips pressed tightly together. Dean lowers his gun and steps into the room taking slow steady steps. As he reaches the fourth step Sam pulls his arm back in and pulls it to his chest. Dean watches as Sam walks backwards until the back of his legs hit the chair and he sits.

Dean raises a hand a Bobby "Stay there." He moves slowly and quietly towards his brother "Sam?"

Sams head lefts up "Bellum"(war)

"Bellum?" Dean takes a step closer,stopping a few feet from Sam.

"Sic.Abysuss"(Yes.Hell) Sam looks down at his hand. The gashes are closing and the blood has stopped flowing.

Looking at the wounds healing Dean steps closer. Stopping at Sams feet he squats down and reaches for Sams arm, "Es vos volnero?"(Are you hurt?)

"Haud"(no). Sam looks at Dean. His eyes roam over Deans face taking in every detail.

"Mos vos permissum mihi succurro?" (Will you let me help?") Deans hand slowly rest on Sams.

Sams eyes drift to the door then back at Dean. "Tutus?"(safe?)

"Sic.Tutus." (Yes.safe) Dean smiles,for the first time in nearly a year he really smiles.

"Esca?" (food?) Sams eyes rest into Deans. "Esca?"

"Food. You want food.I can do that." Dean moves to stand but stops when he realise Sam doesnt understand. "Sic"(yes). He reaches out a hand but pulls it back when Sam leans back. "Adveho in."(Come on)

Dean heads towards the door. He spots Bobby standing just outside of the door frame. "Bobby I think that..."

"I've got books to be looking at." The left side of Booby's mouth lifts up "I guess it's true."

Raising an eyebrow Dean looks at him "Huh?"

"Once a Winchester always a Winchester." Bobby shakes his head "He's trusting you more than what I thought he would. Try and find out what's happening. Sticking your arm through a window isn't excatly a fun thing to do."

Dean nods and watches the older hunter leave. He turns to Sam who is standing in front of the chair. Dean takes a step back and watches Sam take a step forward. "Okay.Well this will be fun." He carries on walking backwards until his back hits the kitchen counter and Sam has reached the table. Dean opens the fridge a pulls out some more of the chicken. Leaning forward he places it on the table.

"Esca.Chicken." Dean points to Sam them the plate.

Sam raises his hand,the chicken raises from the plate and settles in his hand. He takes a small bite

"Chicken." Dean pushes himself up onto the counter. "Chicken."

Sam's eye's watch Dean getting up onto the counter and takes a step closer.

"Chicken." Dean points to the meat in Sam's hand.

Looking down Sam holds the meat flat in his hand "Chicken." His eye's slowly rises to Deans.

Smiling and nodding his head Dean reaches over to the sink and lifts up one of the clean glasses and fills it with water from the tap. His eye's never leaving Sam."Water."

Sam swallows the mouthfull of food and raises his hand. The glass floats over to him.

"You know,this whole floating thing is a bit freaky. But I suppose it's handy .That would be really helpfull for when you've dropped something down the back of the sofa." Getting only a blank stare from Sam Dean lets out a sigh. "Cambibo"(drink up.)

Sam takes a small sip of the water. Eyes going wide he spits it out.He places his finger in the glass and again bubbles rise up to the top. He pulls his finger out and drinks all the water.

"That's a neat trick. What are you doing?" Getting a tilted head from Sam he picks up another glass and fills it with water. Dean places his finger inside swirling it around then pulling it back out. He shrugs his shoulders. Dean holds the glass out at arms length.

Sam looks down to his own glass then back up to Deans. He takes slow steps forward keeping his gaze on Dean. He stops a few steps away from Dean and reaches his hand out. He uncurls his fingers and places one in the glass. Bubbles start to rise and he pulls away.

Dean pulls the glass back and holds it with both hands. "It's hot.Fervens(Hot). He gets a nod from Sam. "You" He points to Sam "Like it hot." He points to the glass and makes an action of being burned.

Sam nods again. He steps back and grabs some more chicken from the plate. "Chicken."

Dean slides of the counter and picks a piece up, "Chicken.Good."

"Good." Sam takes a bite. He chews and swallows.

Dean opens his mouth to speak but stops when Sam's head snaps up and he turns a full 180 .He moves around the other side of the table and ends up infront of Sam. He watches as Sam's brow scrunches and un scrunches.His eye's slowly turning black.Dean steps back"Sam?"

Sam moves out of the kitchen and heads towards the door. He holds out a hand and the door opens. Sam takes a few steps but stops just before the door frame. He reaches up and touches the frame. Quickly pulling it back Sam stumbles back.

Dean watches everything. He knows that the doors frames are lined with iron. Hearing movement behind him Dean looks over his shoulder.

Standing there is Bobby."What's happening?"

"He went to leave but he can't walk through the door. It's iron right?"

"Yeah. All the doors and windows are. Why?" Bobby stands beside Dean.

"He got burned. He can get past salt but not Iron?" Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Haven't got a clue.But if I...Dean look."

Dean follows the older mans gaze. Standing ouside the door is a dark shadow. He reaches to his back and pulls out his gun. Very slowly he aims it at the shadow.

"Subsisto!"(stop!) Sam raises a hand.

Dean lowers his gun. Receiving a glare from Bobby he waves in the direction of Sam "He said stop and I trust him."

"Dean there is a demon on my door step and Sam is telling you to stop. Do you think it's..." He stops when Sam tries reaching through the doorway again.

Sam's hand recoils again. He turns his head and looks at Dean "Commodo"(Please)

"Quis?"(What?) Deans eyes widen.

Pointing back at Demon Sam taps his arm "Volnero"(hurt)

"You want me to help you help a demon?" Dean taps his own arm and points to the shadow what is now becoming coporeal.

Deans face drops when a gasp comes Sam. They watch him fall to the floor. Sam pulls back his arm from the third attempt.

Seeing the look on Deans face Bobby speaks up "Dean,don't you even think about it. That is a demon and it is not coming in my house." 

"Bobby. He's my brother and I..." He closes his mouth when Bobby grabs his shoulder.

"That is a Demon and somehow Sam's involved in something we have no idea about. Right now he's not Sam."

"Don't you dare say that." Dean pulls away. He watches Sam's attempts to get through the door." He is Sam. He is my brother and I am going to help him no matter what. So if you don't like it you know what you can do."

"I can't believe your going to help a demon.I should whack some sense into you." Bobby raises his hand,before it reaches the back of Deans head,he's flying across the room. 

I know it was short but I wanted to get to the stage where Dean is able to connect with Sam and vice versa.I promise there will be more in the next chapter.I also promise that there will be some action.

Thank you for reading.It makes me feel all tingly.

So okey dokey. See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Kinda got carried away with my other story 'Brother to Daddy'. Well I finally finished this chapter at last. I am in the middle of the next one, so hopefully you won't have to wait as long. I hope you enjoy it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean rushes over to Bobby and helps him back to his feet, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Bobby rubs the back of his head, wincing when he touches the hurt spot." Dean, we can't let him help a Demon."

Dean turns back to look at Sam, curled into a ball on the floor. Sam's mumbling words and his body has started to shake. He pulls up his gun and fires at the Demon, smiling when it vanishes. He rushes other to Sam.

" Hey?" Dean touches Sam on the back causing Sam to flinch, " Sam?" Dean places a finger under Sam's chin and raises his head. " Tutus." (safe).

Sam lifts his head there's blood running from his nose, slowing dripping to the floor. He coughs and blood splurts from between his lips. " Haud magis." (no more). Sam drops his head and curls tighter, pulling his arms free to wrap around his legs. " Haud magis", whimpers coming through the deep breathing.

" Bobby help me get him back to bed." Dean drags a hand down his face. " I really need to know what's going on Bobby. He can get past salt but not iron. He's healing himself and now demons are turning up for a visit with Doctor Sam. What the hell is happening?"

"I've sent out messages to others and studied books but I haven't got anything yet." Bobby walks over to help Dean pick up Sam.

"Haud,haud,haud." (no,no,no) Sam's voice comes out quiet, just loud enough to be heard.

Dean rubs his face " Got anymore of that morphine Bobby. We're gonna have to knock him out again."

Bobby rushes into the main room and pulls out the med kit. He pulls out a syringe and a vile. He fills up the needle and throws the vial back in the box.He rushes back to Dean."Here."

Dean takes it and pulls one of Sam's shaking arms. " Sorry kiddo." He injects him and hands the syringe back.

Both of the hunters watch as Sam's shaking slows and his limbs begin to release himself and fulls to to the floor. Together they pick him up and carry him to the couch.

Dean lowers himself on the floor and leans back agaisnt the couch. " Bobby what the hell is going on?"

Bobby sits down in one of the arm chairs. " I told you I don't know. Give me a minute and i'll try my contacts again." The older hunter sighs.

Dean brushes a hand through Sammy's hair." What's happening with you?"

Sammy tilts his head towards the hand and blinks his eye's open. He looks at Dean with tear soaked eye's.

Dean tuns onto his knees. "Shh. Tutus.(safe)." He continues brushing through Sam's hair until he falls back into a morphine sleep.

Half a hour later Bobby's still on the phone with his contacts and Deans sitting in the armchair still watching Sam. His head starts to droop with sleep but he pulls it back up at the sound of Sam groaning. He stays seated hoping Sam will go back to sleeping.

Sam raises an arm and wipes his hand across his face. He opens his eye's and looks around the room. He stops when he spots Dean. Sam turns himself onto his side and holds out a hand to Dean.

Dean slides out of his chair onto the floor and slowly slides over to Sam, taking his hand " Sammy?"

He opens his hand and places it onto Dean's cheek. Sam closes his eye's and mumbles something in Latin.

Dean gasps as images flood through his mind. Heat, pain, flames, heat, pain, screaming, darkness. He can't help but scream with what is happening. Dean falls back and pants in deep breaths while looking at Sam.

" What happened? " Bobby moves next to Dean. " Dean? What's wrong?" Bobby follows Dean's gaze and looks into pain filled eye's of Sam. He watches a single tear fall and land on the couch next to Sam's face

"Dean?"

Taking one last deep breath Dean sits himself back up." He showed me Bobby."

"Showed you what?" Bobby places a hand on Dean's back to keep him steady.

Dean moves closer to Sam and places a hand on his cheek." Showed me hell." Deans fingers graze over Sam's face, wiping away the wetness.

Bobby places a hand over his mouth and looks back to Sam's eye's. " So he was in hell." Bobby sighs and lowers his head.

Dean continues brushing Sam's cheek. He mouths the word Tutus and turns to Bobby. " Yeah." He gulps. "I had 10 seconds of it Bobby and I couldn't even cope. How the hell did he?" He turns back to Sam when a hand grabs his sleeve." Quis?" (what?)

Sammy pulls Dean in closer "Subsisto hic." (stay here)

Dean nods his head and pries Sam's fingers from his sleeve. " Bobby can you get him some water please? Hot!"

Bobby just nods his head and leaves for the kitchen.

"Es vos volnero?" (are you hurt?) Dean moves to a comfortable position.

Sam shakes his head and looks at his hands. He turns them over and back again. He holds them out and mimes washing his hands.He nods when Dean repeats his actions. Sam pushes himself up into a sitting position and smiles at Dean when he helps him steadying himself.

"Here." Bobby walks in with the glass of hot water. He watches Sam watching him." Aqua." (water)

Sam holds his hand out and floats the glass to himself. He takes a sip them gulps the rest down."Fervens." (hot)

Dean gives a small laugh. " Yeah, fervens. Hot." He takes the glass from Sam and settles it on the floor. He looks up at Bobby. "He wants to wash. Maybe I can get him to talk."

Bobby can't help but smile. He raises and eyebrow at Deans look. " What?"

Dean looks from Bobby to Sam and back again. " What are you smiling at?"

" You damn Winchesters that's what." Bobby reaches down and picks up the empty glass." The kids' been to hell and been through hell. He's doesn't know which way is left or right but he still trusts you. Like I said damn Winchesters."

"Damn?" Sam squints his eyes and looks at Dean. "Damn?"

Dean has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. "Yeah yeah Damn." He places one hand under Sams arm and helps to pull him to his feet."Adveho in." (come on). He holds Sam steady and wraps a hand around Sam's back.

Sam shakes of the dizzyness and looks at Dean." Tutus?"

" Yeah Tutus. Lets get you cleaned up." Dean guides Sam to the stairs and looks up to the landing.

" Do you need help?" Bobby follows behind.

Dean shakes his head. "I think we've got it covered." He raises his leg to take a step but his foot hits the green carpet on the landing." What the hell?" He turns his head and looks down the stairs at a very confussed Bobby." Bobby?"

" One minute your here." He points to the place they were at." And the next 'poof' you're there. Now we know how Sam got out of the bedroom." Bobby studies the empty spot infront of him.

Dean leans his head back to look at Sam. Sam's eye's are shut and teeth clenched. Dean waits for Sam to open his eye's. "Tere's?"(Okay?)

Nodding his head Sam clenches tighter to Dean's shirt. " Tere's." He blows out one last shaky breath before pulling himself to his full height and letting go of Dean. He reaches out a hand onto the wall to steady himself. "Teres." Sam shakes his head and looks around the landing. His eye's search out the rooms he can see with the doors open. His head tilts to the side and he closes his eye's. He feels Dean hand touch his back and he opens them. "Tere's." He lets Dean guide him.

" Teres. Lets get you cleaned." Dean pushes open the bathroom door and steps back to allow Sam in.

Sam walks in and stops. He looks around the room. He takes slow steady steps to the sink and lighty touches it, his fingers tracing around the edge.

"Sink." Dean moves and stands behind him, he turns on one off the taps." Water." Dean places his hand under the stream of hot water then pulls Sam's shaky hand with his. "Water."

Sam's fingers wiggle under the flow of water. He pulls his hand back and touches his fingers to his lips, tongue darting out quick to taste. " Aqua." He turns his head slightly and reaches out, running a hand down the towel hanging on a hook on the wall. He hesitates but slowly curls his hand around it.Sam rubs his thumb up and down before letting go.

Dean leans across and pulls the towel off the hook. He wipes his wet hand and hands it to Sam. " Abstergu." (clean,wipe awy.)

Sam copies Dean and slides the towel over his wet fingers. He laughs and places his hand back under the running water then pulls it back to dry them again.

" If I knew a bathroom was this much fun I would have sold tickets." Dean turns the tap off and takes the towel from Sam. " Let's get you clean kiddo."

The next chapter will continue from here and I promise a bit more pain for the boys. If I take to long just reach through the computer and slap me silly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
